


失恋不存在

by NykoKaamos



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档雷到不负责
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 12:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 正文该配合Vampire Weekend的《Taxi Cab》食用，而番外则该是Miguel的《Adorn》。（每次写NS总要放VW、米狗和立不挺的歌似乎已经成为一种奠定情感基调的癖好了……）萨格勒布有个失恋博物馆，知道后我就想写这样一个故事XD没有什么情节，我甚至没未这文写大纲，原本只想写一千多字的却又快一万了……一次粗糙的第一人称视角转换尝试。BTW那个叫亨特的男孩的隐藏细节是……TH的反写是HT。谢谢大家的鼓励我今天的情绪好很多了qwq





	失恋不存在

N」

23岁，单身，没有恋爱经历——我一般不将中学时期的喜欢算作真正的恋爱——自由撰稿人。

我隔天逛一次博物馆。在三个月前是半个月一次，在两个月前变为一周两次，从一个月前变为隔天一次。

产生这些变化的理由？当然是最简单的答案——“喜欢”。

发现了特别喜欢的博物馆，“失恋博物馆”。曾在编造故事缺乏灵感时，在同为写手的友人的指引下第一次走进这家博物馆，之后便难以从中逃脱，即使是不需要写作时也会频繁造访。它展出来自世界各地的失恋者捐赠的藏品，一周更新一次，所以我会一周来两次，一次为了看新展品，一次为了看没看过的旧展品。

——在遇到他之前。

 

“真的不打算办理月卡或年卡吗？总是买票，并不划算。”对面的人撕下副券，将票根递给我。

如你所猜测，他是我喜欢的人。

可是关乎他的一切，可以说我是一无所知，我从没有开口问，出于腼腆与矜持。但制服上的微小刺绣却主动告诉了我他的相关信息——“SONG”。大概是姓氏，“宋”。

他在一个月前出现在博物馆的入口——然后成了我从一个月前开始，前往该博物馆的频率变为“隔天一次”的原因——从早上十点至傍晚六点，反复做着沿入场券的虚线撕下的乏味工作。

偶尔调戏入场的女孩，或者说，调情——

“明天有更新，你一定要来噢。”

“昨天你为什么不来呢，我想了一整天诶。”

“早餐有好好吃吗？不要为了来看展览而不好好吃早餐耶……什么？一起吃晚餐？哎你知道我都不约会的……”

——点到即止的调情。所以并不让人觉得轻浮。

 

“我比较喜欢收集票根，所以不用办月卡啦。多出一点钱也无所谓，也差不了多少。”

“好吧。”他耸耸肩，露出极易让人卸下防备的露齿笑，“感谢你的贡献，我喜欢收集这些副券。”然后，他将从我的门票上撕下的副券轻轻放入制服的左口袋。

我不解为什么会有人喜欢收集副券，明明他们长得都一样，也没什么好看的。但Viktor Wynd连Amy Winehouse的粪便都收藏，所以他的这个收集口味还算不上古怪。

在我走进博物馆前，他在我身后问：“晚上有空吗，我知道街角一家卖特别好吃的烟熏火腿肉的餐馆，想去试一试，和你。”——即使是语序也能成为他的调情手段，“想和你去试一试”与“想去试一试，和你”的效果并不同。

为什么要找我吃晚饭，我们连彼此的名字都不知晓。而且，你之前不是说过不和别人约会的吗？我想这么问他，但还是没问出口。想到后天就是截稿日，我必须得回家赶稿，我只能回答：“对不起，今晚我有事。”

他脸上的期待的表情立刻瓦解，化为失望，无奈地说：“好吧。”然后就没再继续拦住我。

我琢磨着他微妙的表情变化，不解地走入了展馆。

 

「S」

失望，当我听到他说“今晚我有事”时，这是我脑内的唯一想法。

打游戏？他看起来不像是为了游戏而放弃绝佳的烟熏火腿肉的人。上课？虽然脸看起来是很嫩没错，但举手投足都是已毕业人士的感觉。演唱会、音乐会？今日并没有什么值得一看的演唱会或音乐会。

那么，只剩下一个可能……约会。

所以，这意味着，我近乎失恋了？

……:(

 

“在博物馆遇到自己喜欢的人”——我对他的喜欢绝不走这样的浪漫派起始。而是相当荒诞的在知道对方的模样前就喜欢了他，那时候我甚至还不知道他的性别。

 

《Dimmish》是我在三个月前遇到的一本周刊。

刚毕业的我不打算立即工作，而是先玩乐一年，再正经地做个上班族。数月的旅行逐渐使我疲惫。在新年之前，我回到国内，没有事可做只好白天泡书店、晚上泡吧。

于是我在书店里发现了《Dimmish》，然后发现了他的专栏。他常去博物馆，然后根据某件藏品而展开想象、创作一段故事。这些故事冷酷而诗意，还带着些后现代主义的味道。但他本人却很神秘，页面左侧的作者简介上只留下“SOUTH：写东西的，喜欢博物馆。”

两个月前他的文章突然变了点味道，开始写些失恋的故事——当然，还是根据博物馆的藏品展开的想象——不会过于哀伤进而显得矫情造作，仍旧保持了他的简约风格，所以并不让旧读者反感。不知道其他人怎么想，反正我不仅不讨厌，而且挺喜欢的。

“在朋友的指点下知道了一家失恋博物馆，非常有趣，我每周都要去拜访，获得很多灵感，所以最近很想写爱情故事——准确地说是失恋故事，哈哈——而且长期都会如此。”在一篇关于耳环的故事的简短后记里，他这么写到。

“失恋博物馆”？

世界上能有多少座失恋博物馆？而正好，我所在的城市就有一家。

难道他和我就在同一个城市里？

“每周都要去拜访”？

如果我也常去这家失恋博物馆，或许就能遇到他？

 

要问我想要遇见他的理由，我也说不清。

后来想想，大概是从这时对他产生了莫名的好感。原因我再一次无法说清，或许是因为他的文章的字里行间透露的奇异气质吸引了我。“You are what you write”这样的俗套说法不是没有道理，总觉得他就如他笔下的故事一般，有点冷又有点诗意，还带着点可爱的小趣味。

“如果能遇到SOUTH，我想追她。”——那时，我的脑子里居然产生了这样疯狂的想法，而且还先入为主地误以为他是女性。

于是我就去应聘了失恋博物馆的检票员一职，正好博物馆缺人手，很顺利地我立刻被选上了。每一天我都仔细观察每一位入场的女性的面孔，仔细寻找哪一位比较符合我心中SOUTH的模样。

符合我心中SOUTH的模样的女性有几位，我对她们试探性地搭讪，聊了几句发现对方的工作都不是撰稿人。难道是我的感觉错了？

于是我开始寻找有没有常来这座博物馆的女性。但我再次做了无用功。每周都来失恋博物馆的人不多，无论男性还是女性。

除了他。

只有他，每周都会来两次失恋博物馆，并在新的藏品前注视很久。

而且气质，怎么说呢……和我想象中的SOUTH该有的气质差不多。

除了他是男性这一点我完全没预想到。

 

在意识到他或许就是SOUTH的第三天，我勇敢地向他提出了一个问题：“不好意思，冒昧一句，您经常在工作日的工作时间来我们的博物馆，难道不会耽误工作吗？”

“唔，完全不耽误，而且对工作有帮助。”他皱了皱眉头，接着低下了头，“我是自由撰稿人。”然后他把票根收入口袋，步入展厅。

好了，我意识到我要追一位同性了。

 

真的，他完全就是我的理想恋人的模样，除了性别在我预料之外。

博物馆迷。

会写东西。

带点神秘。

会穿衣服。

长得还很好看。

所以，对于“我要追一位男性了”这样的事实，我并没有排斥。

我开始收集从他的门票撕下的副券。我欺骗他我喜欢收集副券，事实上，我只对他一人的感兴趣。副券上会残留他携带的香水味，有时候我会用鼻子凑近它，只为嗅到那股香味，活像个变态。

但是，遇到喜欢的人时谁不是变态？关乎他的一切都觉得好，都想要珍藏，都想要占为己有。

 

但现在，我大概要失恋了。因为他说他晚上有事，不能赴我的约。

我发现我对于SOUTH的私生活一无所知——不过我干嘛要去打探他的私生活呢？太不礼貌了——别说性向，他单身与否我都不知道。

所以我一直的一厢情愿是怎么回事……

 

我发现我在从前的恋情里展露的那种张扬的性格，在这段临近终结的暗恋中被自我狠狠地约束。

他在一篇故事里写过：“我对我的爱没有信心，甚至感到自卑，可能是因为我太喜欢你了。只有在面对最喜欢的人时，素来自信无比的我才会顷刻间变得谦虚起来，活像只谦虚的小老鼠，担心自己还不足够优秀，不足以让你接受我，不足以让你感到骄傲。”

哎，这就是现在的我的感受。

 

他步入展厅，如往常一般给我留下一个黑色的、瘦弱的背影。

我靠在墙边，悄悄地却又哀伤地注视着他。

活像只谦虚的小老鼠。

 

「N」

我要怎么让他知道，我喜欢他。

直接开口问是我做不到的事。我就连他的名字都不敢询问，更不敢跑到对方面前说一句“我喜欢你，你呢？”担心得来的是对方的讥笑。

——真是一个巨大的烦恼。

不，还有别的烦恼。

在我拒绝了他的烟熏火腿肉邀请之后，他对我的态度便有了些冷淡。或许不该用这个词形容，程度有点深了。但就是，他缺乏了曾经在我面前展露的热情，非常炙热的那一种。

不就是被婉拒了一次吗，为何会这样，我真是搞不懂。他难道是一个容易受挫的人？或者是情绪化？嗨，我可不喜欢这样的人。

但是这些还是没能成功影响到我对他的喜欢。毕竟，我清楚这是一场单相思，我没有资格要求对方该变得如何。

 

他又靠在门边垂头丧气了，完全丧失了之前的元气。

就连和女孩搭讪时也缺乏了热情，变得有点儿像不耐烦的敷衍——虽然这对于我来说是好事。非常自私的。

我今天没有与平日一样，正午十二点便去参观展品，而是在博物馆对面的咖咖啡馆里坐了一下午，只为观察他，想知道他究竟为何而丧失元气。于是，看他从早上还算有点儿精神与期待的样子变为现在的……疲惫与无望。

瞄了眼墙上的挂钟，现在是下午四点，我突然想到他连续几个小时没有进食了。

天哪，我真是个笨蛋，觉得自己有多喜欢对方，却连这些吃与喝的小事都没有早点注意到。

于是我赶紧起身，在咖啡厅买了一份可颂金枪鱼三明治与一杯在三月的冷风里显得格外温暖的黑咖啡，匆匆走到他的面前。

我居然有些脸红了，但仍故作镇静，稍稍撇过头，把三明治与咖啡递给他。

“……买多了，正好路过，你吃吧。”我总不能说我在对面看了你快一整天了吧。

他显然有些吃惊，没有预料到我的突然出现。但却挥了挥手，说：“工作时不能吃东西。”

“可是你都几个小时没吃东西了！”——我想这么骂他。

“吃。”批评的话还是没脱口。

“不行。”

“你饿了吧。”

“没，刚刚休息时吃了点东西。”

——你根本就没有休息啊，好么！

真的是惹我生气了，这位不听话也不顾身体的检票员。

我掰下一小块三明治，送到他的嘴边。酱汁已经沾上了他的嘴唇，而他还是摇摇头，固执地拒绝。

“如果馆长骂你，你就说是某位参观者强迫投喂你的。”

“可是……”

在他说完自己的句子前，他的肚子发出了哀嚎声。他意识到自己的谎言藏不住了，只好缓缓地张嘴，啃下在嘴边等候多时的三明治。

“这就对了嘛。”我说，再一点点地掰剩下的三明治，“要喝黑咖啡吗？”

他犹豫了，或许还在思考着那个工作时间不能吃喝的规定。于是我提议，我端着纸杯来帮助他饮下咖啡。可能是真的太口渴了，于是他点头答应，然后张嘴，仰起头。

帮助别人端杯子是相当不易的事，要非常注意倾斜的角度和角度变化的速度，免得对方被呛到。所以，我在帮助他的这个过程中的动作很缓慢，甚至弄得我有些不耐烦。

要是有更快捷的方法就好了。

比如说，情侣最喜爱的那一套，通过嘴与嘴来传递饮料。

 

如果我和他能那样就好了。

但是，是不可能的，对吧？

想到这儿，我抬头看了一眼他的嘴唇，于是难过地低下了头。

 

「S」

他今天没有向往常一样，中午十二点准时进入失恋博物馆。

不正常，非常不正常。

肯定又是有约会了吧，我想。

后来他的突然出现也证明了我的猜想。

“……买多了，正好路过，你吃吧。”他说。

一定是和别人去咖啡馆约会，然后两人点了太多，于是吃不完便打包，路过博物馆时施舍给我的吧？

他的风衣上浓重的咖啡豆的香味也是一个证据——如此强烈的味道，一定是在咖啡馆里呆了很久。

我并不想接受他的这份施舍，想到这是他与其他人约会而剩下的残余物，我就任性地生起闷气来，于是扯出了“工作时不能吃东西”这样一个还算靠谱的理由，而他似乎相信了。

但他却没有要放弃的迹象，而是直接把三明治送到我嘴边。胃恶作剧般出卖我，把我正在饥饿的这个事实告诉了他。于是我只能妥协，咬下他的三明治。

他还给我喂了黑咖啡。

似乎是有些紧张，担心会弄呛我，他的动作非常谨慎，甚至有些发抖，却又努力试图控制抖动。

等到三明治食用完毕与咖啡见底时，他还递上纸巾，擦拭掉我嘴角的棕黑色咖啡渍与残余的酱汁。这样的举动触及到了名为暧昧的界限，再联想到刚才他将三明治凑到我嘴边时，他的手指差点儿就与我的嘴唇摩擦，我瞬间红起脸来。

他也察觉到了不对，惊慌了一瞬，但下一秒重回镇定，收回手，再收拾垃圾，说他要走了。

“今天不来吗？……”我问。他从来不会缺席的。

“不了。”他回答我的问题时并没有转身，只是放缓了脚步，“有约。”

 

又是约会吗？

又是约会吧。

 

「N」

“怎么？今天一直在发呆？”

编辑的声音把我的思绪扯回：“哦，没什么，想到今天发生的一点事。不好意思。”

“难道是有喜欢的人啦？”

“不是……”

“一定有了吧。”她整理手中的文件，抛来一个意味深长的眼神，“因为你最近写的东西柔和了很多。做编辑这么久，我不可能从我负责的作者的文章中察觉不出什么。”

“真的不是……”

编辑起身，将文件放入手提包中，准备离去前说：“没什么需要隐瞒的，我只是个编辑，不会去干涉你的恋情，只要不影响工作就好。”

“这都还没开始恋爱呢……”我苦恼地拿着勺子搅拌咖啡，盯着中心的漩涡。

“不是吧？还在暗恋？”她似乎有些吃惊。

“对，还在暗恋。”

“哎，放心，哪个女生的心能不被你俘获呢？”

——可是，我喜欢的人是男生。

 

他仍旧有些不开心，在我“投喂”他后即将离开时，他近期的那些不愉快与失落又重新爬到脸上来。

他到底是怎么了，我真的很想知道。

曾经在故事中写下的“大概知道了暗恋的痛苦之一是，想知道你的欢乐与你苦闷的原因，却总怯于发问。我能做的只有臆测，得不到准确答案的心情总是困扰我心”，我此刻最大程度地感受到那样的心情。

 

那日过后我照旧前往失恋博物馆寻找灵感，他也照旧在门口做着枯燥的检票工作。

他还是会收集副券，我还是会收集票根；我还是会在端详藏品时悄悄地瞄向他，而他依旧是保持着近期以来的冷淡与不快。一切照旧。

直到——

“我想要你的手机号。”

见过很多搭讪的，但是如此直接地在博物馆里搭讪的是第一次遇到。没有任何掩饰，一上来就是索要联系方式。

长得并不赖。

至少不输给门口的那一位。

 

我从口袋里掏出钢笔与便签，笑着写下数字，一个接着一个。

 

「S」

他这周写的故事名叫《恋爱不存在》，讲述的是一个名叫亨特的男孩每日总在咖啡馆里注视玻璃窗外自己喜欢的人，但最终这段恋情没有结果——甚至没有开头就直接胎死腹中——的故事。

明明一直都在与他人甜蜜地约会，却还能写出篇幅短小却催人泪下的爱情悲剧，我除了打心底佩服他还能如何？

却也突觉了自己的可悲。自己就像那位亨特，几乎是每日都在注视自己喜欢的人，却也知这段恋情不仅没有结果、甚至不会有开头。

 

“叮——”，新的简讯传来，是父亲的：

“明天就要二十五岁了，你也该考虑来公司上班的事了。”

是的，我想我该辞掉博物馆检票员这份工作了。初衷是寻找喜欢的人并追随他，现在却发现这是不可能做到的事。而父亲又正好召我去公司工作。

“好的，我尽快。待我处理完一些事。”我回复。

我需要处理现在的心情。

 

如果离开了失恋博物馆，我与他真的还能再相遇么？

八百万人的城市，偶遇的几率是如此之小。某位著名演员就住在这座城市，甚至与我同住一个区，但这二十多年来我与他从未相遇。

而我与他，又怎么可能一定会偶遇呢？

至今，想要放弃这段荒诞的暗恋的想法已十分强烈，但割舍一段深切的感情无比困难。

——所以我还心存侥幸。

 

我绝对不是要做卑劣的第三者，我发誓。我只是想单纯地和他告白，看一看有没有可能。如果绝对没有，我就在明天，我二十五岁生日的这一天，逃离失恋博物馆，让这段暗恋慢慢淡出记忆。

此刻我正抓着一张便签，上面有他手写的手机号。

当然，这张便签并不属于我。那日我看到博物馆里有一位年纪相仿的男子向他搭讪。并没有讲了太多的话，他便拿出钢笔和便签写下了一些东西，然后递给那位男子。

——等等，他明明都有约会对象了，为何还要给别人留下手机号？

——意思是，他与约会对象还未到确认恋情的阶段？！

而这位来搭讪的阿多尼斯实在是太大意了，把便签浅浅地放入自己的夹克口袋中，就满足且快速地哼着小曲走出了博物馆。

却没注意到便签已从口袋中滑落出，像片羽毛般飘落在我的面前。

如做贼般环顾了一圈，发现并没有人看到，于是我将它捡起来。自私的是，从一开始我就没有想要将它归还给失主的想法。

是一串数字。

电话号码。

SOUTH的电话号码。

 

这不是我的第一次告白。上高中时，我甚至当面和女生告白过。但现在，只是个短信告白，我却会如此紧张。

因为这是我第一次与男性告白，还真不知怎样的告白方式对方才不会反感。

深呼吸，再喝一口柠檬水，我做好了准备。

“那个，你好，SOUTH，我是恋爱博物馆的检票员。就是……被你投喂了三明治与黑咖啡的那一位”第一条简讯。

“我想了很久，才决定把这些话说出口……”我开始有些怯场。

“我去失恋博物馆工作是因为想找到你。在知道你是谁之前，我就已经喜欢上你。我是你的读者，你在《Dimmish》上的文章一直深深吸引着我。”知道了，我知道自己此时说的话相当没有逻辑了，想到什么就发送什么。

“我所说的‘喜欢’不是读者对作者的单纯的感情，而是……‘我想要与你在一起’这样的。”希望SOUTH不要被吓跑。

“如果可以的话，我想知道你对我的看法……毕竟我们说话的次数，也是不少的吧？……”天，我都在胡扯些什么。

“如果可以的话，我还想和你在一起——当然我知道这听起来不太可能。”这是最后一条。

这绝对是我活了的二十多年中最拙劣的一份告白。

 

我将手机丢在一旁，头狠狠地埋入枕头中。

翻了个身，我盯着墙上的秒针一点一点缓慢移动至“12”的位置——三月三十日，我，宋闵浩，二十五岁了。

简讯提示音也在这时响起来，或许是来自朋友的祝福，或许是来自SOUTH的回复。一想到后者，我就格外不安。

延迟了一会儿，我才将手机拿起——“不管了，反正都是要面对的”，我抱着视死如归的精神——查看简讯。

“神经病吗？滚。”

 

号码是刚才收到我的简讯的号码，没错。

而在发送简讯前，我再三核对，确认没有任何一个数字出了差错。

 

所以，我失恋了。

二十五岁的第一秒，我就失恋了。

 

「N」

前天的检票员不是他。

今天的也不是。

后天的？大概也不会是了。我刚从失恋博物馆的馆长那儿得知，他前几日辞去了这份工作，没留下什么东西和信息。

 

我不知道他的手机号。

不知道他的住址。

不知道他的去向。

甚至，就连他的名字都不知道。

 

大概没有谁失恋时会如我一般狼狈。就算是我笔下的那些人物，也不曾如此。

 

「S」

新的工作令我头疼。

并不是说工作有多困难，而是突然变身为忙碌的上班族，这让我还难以适应。

每晚回到家时已是晚上九点，洗个澡，看个杂志，就是时候该入睡。

说到杂志，《Dimmish》杂志我还是有在买，而且，还是有在看SOUTH的专栏。

我对他的感情快要放下了，从此之后只把他当一个只可远观的写手来看。

 

今天是新一期《Dimmish》的出刊日。泡澡后，爬上床的我迫不及待地给杂志拆封，立刻翻到SOUTH的专栏页，期待他会写出怎样的新故事。

但是这页却是……近乎空白。

故事没有标题，内容也只有两行字——

“这次的主角是我。”

“我失恋了。”

 

「NS」

南太铉照旧会参观失恋博物馆，不过不再如以往频繁，又回到了宋闵浩出现前的一周两次。新的馆藏展示的第一天他不会错过，如现在。

碎裂的骨瓷杯、斑驳的笔记本、一分为二的手环……每一段失恋都有一段纪念品。而南太铉的失恋并没有，他在心中暗讽自己。

大多数是在他预想之中的藏品，除了最后一份。

是一些副券。

如果你仔细数的话，大概四十张。

与宋闵浩在失恋博物馆出现后，南太铉来此参观的次数一致。

 

宋闵浩昨日把整理好的副券匿名寄来了博物馆，作为捐赠的藏品。他没想到第二天就被展出了，馆长拨通信件上留下的电话号码，通知他今日可以来博物馆看看。

新的馆藏，他从头看到尾，在最末尾才发现了自己收藏的那些副券。

还有，SOUTH。

 

察觉到有人走到自己身旁，南太铉努力将眼泪逼回眼眶中，准备朝反方向离去。

才刚迈出两步，就被身后的人叫住。

“那个，SOUTH……”

——是自己的笔名。

明明没公开过自己的照片，怎么会有人知道他的长相？抱着这样的疑问，他难以置信地回头。

看到了刚才让自己流泪的那份藏品的主人。

 

“可是，那时我发简讯给你告白时，你明明很无礼地回复了我。”

他们共同离开失恋博物馆，在对面的咖啡馆找了个位置坐下。互报家门、坦白一切。

南太铉瞪大眼睛，喊冤般地说：“别这样冤枉好吗，我连简讯都没收到啊！”

“明明就有，我给你看……”宋闵浩拿出手机，翻找出他与南太铉的简讯记录，将手机递给南太铉，“呢，你看。”

对面的人接过手机，端详一阵后，把手机滑给宋闵浩。翻了个白眼，他有些嘲笑地说：“傻瓜吗，你发错号码了。”

“不是啊，我都核对了三次号码了，是正确的。”

“……你去哪儿搞来的号码？”

“之前你在博物馆里被一个男性搭讪时，不是给他留下了号码吗？然后那张便签飘落了，被我捡了起来……”

南太铉努力回想宋闵浩所说的。

好像是有这回事，没错。

但是：“……我给他留的手机号是假的，最后一位改动了。”

“……什么？”

“只是为了赶紧打发他，所以我留下了错的号码。而且我看起来像是随便会接受别人的搭讪的人吗？”

“因为很帅，所以看起来是的。”

“……喂。”

南太铉做出挥拳姿势，拳头却在半空中被宋闵浩拦截。

“要在一起吗？”宋闵浩无比真挚地问。

前一秒的打闹气氛在此刻突变为令人腼腆的粉红。

渐渐放下拳头，南太铉看起来像是在犹豫。所以，宋闵浩赶忙又补了一句：“我只是在询问，如果你不想也没关系的……或者你想先让我们熟悉彼此也行，我不急的……”

“你不急，我急啊。”南太铉不再低头盯着咖啡中心，抬头直视宋闵浩。

“面对已经到达我面前的恋情，就像已经到达嘴边的可颂金枪鱼三明治，我怎么能不急呢，宋先生？”

 

他立刻凑到对面去，亲吻宋先生。

 

——————————

 

~下面算是一个番外~

 

Tie

 

「N」

可怜的上班族先生。我在内心偷笑。

醒来时，发现他已经穿好了制服，正在佩戴手表，是我前不久送给他的Van Cleef & Arpels Midnight Planetarium。当年还在读大学的自己用积攒许久的稿费换来的，说是要送给未来的恋人。

表盘被太阳系八大行星点缀，时针化为了一颗流星——“太阳系再庞大我也会找寻到你，即使是那么一瞬间的相遇，我也不允许错过你。”被我赋予了如此寓意。

他没有察觉到我的醒来，而是挑选领带，然后系上，十分娴熟地。

我走下床，捡起T恤和裤子穿上，像只猫一般放轻脚步，走到他身旁，亲吻他的耳垂。

“早安。”

他的耳根立刻变红。

 

我们恋爱已有四个月，经常一起过夜，有时在我家，但大多时候还是在他家。因为他需要上班，每日都要换上制服，而我，相对自由地只需在家里撰稿，然后负责家务。

有点像婚后生活，他有时候这么调侃。我也有相同的感觉。

 

“今天有什么安排吗？”

他将牛奶和草莓松饼端上餐桌，问我需不需要土豆泥，我点点头，他转身继续在橱柜前忙碌。

“去一趟图书馆，然后再写下个月的稿子。博物馆嘛……明天再去。噢，下午还要去出版社开会，讨论关于短篇集的出版工作。”之前在专栏写的那些故事，有一些被选出来集结成册。

但，有个特别困扰的事，那就是：“开会要穿正装，可是我很久没打领带了，宋闵浩，你能不能教教我？”

他转身，端来土豆泥放在餐桌上，笑着问，要怎么教。

“借我一下你的领带。”他听话地解下领带，递给我。然后我笨拙地开始凭着记忆寻找系领带的正确方法，却怎么也找不到。

“你呀……”他笑了笑，走到我身后，双臂环住我，手覆上我的，指引我一步步系领带。

他的唇靠在我的耳畔，说：“懂了么？”

我只觉得一阵酥麻。

 

「S」

南太铉愣愣地点头，说明白了。其实我知道他还没搞懂，所以，我说：“开会前让编辑帮你系就好了，以后再学不迟的。把领带还给我，我要去上班了噢。”

他归回领带，去洗手槽那儿洗手，准备吃早餐。

忽然想起家中的鸡蛋并不剩太多，我问他今天是否能去一趟超市，买一些鸡蛋回来。他乖乖点头，说没问题。

很奇怪，看到他这副顺从的模样——在我们交往前我绝对没预料到他会乖得如一只鹿，当然，是有时候而已——我就忍不住要调戏一会儿。

走到他身前，拦住他的去路，我挨近他，再故意压低了声音。

“再买几盒那东西回来吧，家里也没有了。”接着再有些暗暗下流地补充，“用太快了，我们。”

如我所愿，他立刻脸红了——我和他在一起的时刻，不是他脸红，就是我脸红。

我原本以为接下来他会因受到调戏而气急败坏地骂我流氓，结果却是，他抬起头，非常自信地说：“哪里有用太快，你和我明明都不喜欢用它呢。”

眼神交汇后确认彼此此刻的想法一致，他的唇立刻凑了过来。

“我不怎么会系领带，但是……”他突然松开了我的嘴唇，在这接吻的间隙中补充说，“……我的解领带技术可是一流的，宋闵浩。”

 

接下来他轻松地解开了我的领带。

作为一个职场新人，我想我需要第一次假装生病而请假了。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 正文该配合Vampire Weekend的《Taxi Cab》食用，而番外则该是Miguel的《Adorn》。  
> （每次写NS总要放VW、米狗和立不挺的歌似乎已经成为一种奠定情感基调的癖好了……）  
> 萨格勒布有个失恋博物馆，知道后我就想写这样一个故事XD没有什么情节，我甚至没未这文写大纲，原本只想写一千多字的却又快一万了……一次粗糙的第一人称视角转换尝试。BTW那个叫亨特的男孩的隐藏细节是……TH的反写是HT。  
> 谢谢大家的鼓励我今天的情绪好很多了qwq


End file.
